


Frenemies With Benefits

by Roachbugg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Brett Talbot, Come Eating, Friends With Benefits, Jackett, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: More Jackett smut this time with top Jackson.





	Frenemies With Benefits

 

Jackson’s back slammed into the wall hard, his lips and teeth connecting in a  flurry of kisses with Brett’s. The other wolf’s hand was down Jackson’s pant’s stroking him roughly with a firm grip on just the right side of painful. “Fuck” Was all Jackson managed before Brett was back on him kissing him roughly. He pulled open the older man’s jean’s hauling out Jackson’s leaking cock. Brett broke the kiss slipping to his knees giving Jackson the time to finally get his damn shirt off.

 

His head thunked against the wall fingers grabbing Brett’s hair tightly and fucking into his mouth. “Such a good cocksucker Brett.” Brett moaned around the cock in his mouth swallowing around the shaft burying his nose in Jackson's pubes. “Good boy, look at me.” Brett looked up his blue eyes meeting Jackson’s Jackson cupped his chin, stroking his thumb over Brett’s cheekbone. 

 

He pulled Brett of his cock just long enough to bend down and kiss him sweetly. Promptly thereafter ramming his cock back down the younger man’s throat. He knew Brett could take it. He Roughly fucked brett’s throat barely giving him time to breathe. He kept it up until Brett’s face was flushed red and tears streamed down his cheeks. The ex-kanima pulled back letting Brett suckle at the head of his cock forcing Brett to look up at him wiping his tears away with his thumbs. 

 

“Such a good boy, want me to fuck you?” Brett nodded around the cock in his mouth. Pulled Bretty to his feet kissing him deeply in a more gentle praising fashion this time. He spun the taller teen around pressing him against the wall. He tapped his cock Teasingly against brett’s hole smearing his precum over it. Brett was practically shaking with anticipation if he’d know he’d be this fucking hot as a bottom they’d have done this role reversal way sooner. Jackson tore open a packet of lube coating his cock and Brett’s twitching hole before sliding it in one swift thrust. 

 

Brett screamed letting out a whimper. “Fuck Jackson, your cock is huge.” Jackson drew some of Brett’s pain away enough to take the edge off but he wanted to Make sure Brett felt this for as long as werewolf healing would allow. 

 

“Like that big cock?” Jackson asked drawing his cock almost all the way out before slamming it back in. Brett let out another scream this one sounding more pleasure than pain. 

 

“Yes, sir!” Jackson smirked gripping Brett’s shoulders and fucking him roughly. Brett’s claws were digging into the drywall chipping paint and plaster. The wolf made a beautiful cacophony of sounds, mewls, groans, curses, whines, whimpers and best of all. Jackson’s name. 

 

“Fuck, yeah Brett you take my cock so well, such a good boy.” Jackson increased his pace smirking smugly as Brett’s back arched and his head dropped forward with a sob. Jackson Leaned forward pressing a kiss between Brett’s shoulder blades and whispering. “Cum for me Brett, just from my cock.” Brett let out a roar his cock erupting a weeping cum onto the floor at a steady pace. The ex-kanima fucked Brett through the orgasm before pulling out. 

“On your knees.” Brett spun around dropping to his knees. Jackson stroked his cock with long precise pulls working himself rapidly to the edge. “Open you Mouth stick out your tongue.” Brett stuck out his tongue opening wile and that sight was enough to send Jackson over the edge with a deep growl he sprayed a ridiculous amount of cum into Brett’s mouth and all over his face. Werewolf cumshots were amazing. Jackson chuckled panting trying to recover his breath. He slapped his dick against Brett’s cheek a few times. Before dragging the taller man up and giving him a soft kiss. 

 

“Was that what you needed?” He asked licking some of his own cum off the younger man’s cheek. 

 

“Yeah, thanks, Jackson,” Jackson smirked kissing him again. 

 

“That’s what frenemies with benefits are for Brett,” He nodded toward the bathroom. “Let’s get cleaned up next time I want the same treatment I gave you tonight.” They kissed again Brett walking toward the background exaggerating the sway of his hips.

 

“If that’s what you want but you make a pretty good top Jack.” Jackson rolled his eyes slapping Brett’s ass and entering the bathroom.                  

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my content Look me up on [Tumblr!](https://roachbuggfanfics.tumblr.com/) Also you can show your support through kudos and Comments! Also in a few [in other ways](https://roachbuggfanfics.tumblr.com/post/170587669119/greeting-friends-if-you-enjoy-my-content-and-want)!


End file.
